Ava's accumulator
Ava's accumulator is a reward from the Animal Magnetism quest if the player's Ranged level is 50 or above. It attracts most of a player's used ammunition back into the arrow or weapon slot and randomly generates steel arrows directly into the arrow or inventory slot. This item also can attract random metal materials. The generation rate is about one steel arrow, steel knife, or steel dart every 180 seconds. Ava's accumulator has the fourth best ranged damage bonus (17) currently in game for the cape slot. Its upgraded form is the Ava's alerter. If a player's Ranged level is less than 50, Ava's attractor is obtained upon completion of the quest. Then the Ava's accumulator can be bought from Ava, in Draynor Manor, for 75 steel arrows and 999gp. The old Ava's Attractor is not needed to be able to do this. Players may purchase multiple attractors/accumulators from Ava. Both types stack in the bank, not the inventory. Ava explains that an undead chicken inside the backpack holds a magnet and twigs of an undead tree from Draynor Manor. Fired ammunition is attracted back with the magnet and put back into your quiver, while additional arrowheads being attracted are attached with wood from the twigs and feathers from the chicken itself. The device only works when equipped, and the player may not be wearing any metal torso armour since it interferes with the magnet. Note that granite equipment and Fremennik armour are not metal armour so the attractor and those armour may be worn simultaneously. Additionally, the Bandos chestplate, sacred clay armour, Varrock armour, white armour, Karil's set, studded leather armour, Armadyl Chestplate, Fighter Torso, and the proselyte hauberk do not affect Ava's accumulator or attractor. Although Ahrim's robetop is a piece of magic armour, it interferes with the accumulator because it is made of metal. Elemental armour and all variant will interfere. As of 4 January 2007, the device will collect most of the player's own arrows, bolts, etc. as they fire them, saving them from having to pick them up, but it cannot do this if there's something in the way (like a table). The generation of arrows was also slowed with this update. Ava's accumulator often appears not to function correctly when fighting large monsters even if nothing is in between a player and the monster. The south-western square of the monster is used as the origin in determining whether or not ammunition will be attracted back (similar to the way in which loot is dropped). When the direct line from a player to this square is free of obstacles, the accumulator will function. As of 17 November 2009, players may take the accumulator to Lanthus to make it pick up arrows in Castle Wars. This also works in Soul Wars; players may talk to Nomad or Zimberfizz about ammunition to do so. Additionally, players have the option of preventing their device from picking up random steel items while still allowing it retrieve their arrows. This feature may be toggled on or off by right-clicking the accumulator. If the player's inventory is full, the attracted item will be dropped at their feet. |tier = 50 }} Attracted items The accumulator works with: * Blisterwood stakes * Bow arrows * Crossbow bolts (Includes royal bolts, kebbit bolts, and broad-tipped bolts, with exception of Silver bolts and bone bolts.) * Darts * Javelins * Throwing axes * Throwing knives * Toktz-xil-ul Other items that the accumulator can occasionally attract and deposit in the inventory include: * Iron ore * Steel arrows (most common) * Steel arrowtips * Steel bars * Steel bolts * Steel darts * Steel hatchet * Steel knives * Steel helms * Steel nails * Steel platebody * Toy mouse (rare) * Broken arrows Replacing Ava's accumulator Reclaiming the accumulator requires 999 coins to reclaim an attractor and an additional 75 steel arrows to convert it into an accumulator. Players may return to Ava in Draynor Manor and tell her, "I seem to need a new device." She replies that the player is lucky that the attractors/accumulators return to Ava when lost, but it will cost them 999 coins to cover her expenses in refurbishing it. Once the fee is paid, players receive Ava's attractor. To upgrade the attractor into an accumulator, players have to tell her: "I'd like to upgrade my device, please." For this, Ava asks for 75 steel arrows. If you didn't bring 75 steel arrows with you, you can simply purchase them from Ava. The Draynor Village bank is also nearby. Assuming the arrows are purchased from Ava, the cost per accumulator is 4457 coins. Trivia * Ava's accumulator will not collect arrows or other items while in a bank menu, on ground or Grand Exchange menu. * There is a bug if you walk into a PVP area as you will unequip all items until you unequip The Accumulator. * The device's ammo attract feature does not work within Zanaris or the Ogre Enclave. fi:Ava's accumulatornl:Ava's accumulator